


Necklace Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Necklace Soulmate!AU

When a person turned ten, they would receive a necklace in a box. Didn’t matter where you were, you would always get your necklace. It would always be a locket with a picture, some people had a sunset, other people would have a centaur. It could be a picture of anything really, it was of whatever you had in common with your soulmate. No couple would have the same picture as another one. You could choose to wear the necklace and find your soulmate that way, or you could fall in love on your own. Most people chose to find their soulmates, and you were one of them.

You had dreamed of the day you would get your necklace, it would mean you were one step closer to finding your soulmate. You loved the idea of being fate bringing you and another person together. You wanted the fairy tale love story; two people destined to be together forever, happily ever after. You would hear about people who didn’t use the necklace, and didn’t understand why they wouldn’t want to find their soulmate. The day your necklace appeared, you quickly took it out of the box to see the picture. It was a picture of a storm cloud. Your heart was pounding as you put the necklace on, this was the moment that would change your life.

When Calum’s sister told him about soulmates, he hated the idea. It was like someone was deciding your life for you, and for some reason people just went along with it. The day he received his necklace, he opened the box, looked at the picture for a moment, and then shoved it in his pocket. He didn’t want to have to use the picture, but if he did, he would always have it on him. It was difficult without a picture though. Everyone was so into the idea of finding your soulmate, that nobody ever just went out on dates with random people. Most people either wanted their soulmate, or nobody at all. On the rare occasion that Calum did find someone who wasn’t looking for their soulmate either, they’d never click.

Ten years passed, and he had reached the point where he had given up on ever finding anyone. Lucky for him, dogs were always really friendly, and that was all he needed. After yet another failed date, Calum decided to go to walk home and clear his head. Only five minutes into the walk, it started pouring rain. You were on your way home from dinner, and since your friend had to drive to work, you were forced to walk in the rain. As you were walking, you passed by a guy with no jacket, no umbrella, no gloves, and you felt awful.

“Excuse me, sir!”

He turned around and smiled, “Yeah?”

“Would you like to use my umbrella? I just feel bad that you don’t have one.”

He shrugged and laughed, “Don’t worry, I love the rain.”

You put down your umbrella and smiled, “Me too!”

Then it hit you, a storm cloud, and a guy who wasn’t wearing his soulmate necklace. Could this be him? “I’m y/n.” The guy stuck out his hand and grinned, “Calum.” The second your hand touched his, you felt a spark. “This is going to sound odd, but is your necklace a storm cloud?” Calum stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace, after all these years, he had never looked at it again. He had completely forgotten what was on it. 

As he open the locket, he saw a picture of a storm cloud and sighed, “Yeah, it is.”

You held yours up and smiled, “This is amazing!”

“I’m not your soulmate.”

Your heart dropped, “What?”

“I mean, I am, but I don’t want to be. I don’t want to be forced to live my life with some person just because ‘fate’ tells me to!”

You clutched your necklace and said firmly, “Nobody is forcing you to do anything. Nobody is saying you have to love me, or even care about me. All I’m saying, is that we have an opportunity to be happy.”

“But everyone does the same thing, they meet their soulmate instead of finding a different person,” he argued.

“Yeah, but don’t you think that it’s for a reason? I’m sure we could all go and find someone to love, but something is drawing us together, something about us makes us meant to be.”

Calum looked back at you, he was sniffling and holding back tears, “I just - I’ve always believed this, and now here you are, and I don’t know why but I already love you. When you called after me, something just made me happy.”

“What would say if I told you that we could feel like that almost all the time?”

Calum reached forward to pull you into a hug and sighed, “I’d say you’re my soulmate.”

 


End file.
